Blissful Surrender Chapter 8
by RaynaDeverauxGothicaSmith
Summary: Emotions are running high with the treating signing just days away. Words are spoken that can not be taken back, fear in the hearts of all, and the flames of love trying to prevail in a world that only wants it extinguished. This is an excerpt from Blissful Surrender.


Hey hey you guys this is the second chapter I wanted to post. My lovely little bell Rayna choose this chapter after reading the book. Please R&R. Love you guys.

 **Chapter 8**

Zada woke up to her alarm going off on her bedside table. She stretched happily, cut off the alarm, and pushed the covers back. She cut her music on and walked to her bathroom. Her hips swayed back and forth as she brushed her teeth. She smiled in the mirror after she spit in the sink. She covered her face with a deep cleanser, then turned the dials to the shower until she was satisfied with the temperature. She stepped in to her shower and washed up. Zada grabbed her towel and dried off. She got dressed as quickly as she could in her black dress pants, a white blouse with ruffles from the neck down the middle of the chest of the shirt, and a gray vest with black strips. She slipped on a black pair of flat slip-on shoes with a silver bow on it. She grabbed her purse and work bag before she stepped in to the living room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Raxle, Zeg'Dan, Esamaria, Castial, Onila, Jazz, and Madison sitting awkwardly in silence.

"What happened?" Zada looked around the room.

"We will talk later. We should head out to the White House. Raxle has some important things to discuss with the President." Esamaria rose from her seat followed by everyone else.

They all walked downstairs to the parking lot. Zada, Esamaria, and Onila got in to Zada's truck. Jazz got in Madison's car. Zeg'Dan and Raxle got in Raxle's Impala. Castial got in to a truck that matched Zada's. They all drove to the White House before the people following them had time to return. Jazz and Madison went in a different direction for their own jobs. The rest of the group made it to the White House and walked to their small office/classroom.

"I need to go to the restroom for a moment. I will return in a moment. I will also go to the President's secretary in order to request a short meeting. Excuse me." Raxle walked out of the room.

Zada watched as he left and waited a few moments before turning back to Esamaria, Onila, Kevin, and Karen.

"So, what happened after I went to sleep?" Zada looked at Esamaria.

"Well, Zeg'Dan was talking to Raxle about having feelings for Castial. Raxle got angry and yelled about not loving Castial and how he loves his job. He said he didn't have time to love anyone. Castial heard him and it has been a weird situation ever since last night." Esamaria spoke.

"Wow. I can't believe I slept through that." Zada spoke before Zeg'Dan walked in to the room.

"This is a very nice home. Is this where you do your lessons?" Zeg'Dan looked around.

"Yes Lord Zeg'Dan. It has been very insightful. Will you be around to watch today's lesson?" Zada looked up in to his purple eyes.

"Yes I will beautiful." Zeg'Dan smiled.

"Don't frighten her with your straight forward flirtatious advances Lord Zeg'Dan." Esamaria shook her head.

"I don't mind Lord Zeg'Dan. It is refreshing compared to a lot I have went through these days." Zada smiled.

"See, my admiration for a beautiful woman is appreciated. Thank you Zada. Your honesty is a much needed feeling." Zeg'Dan sat toward the back of the class.

Raxle walked in to the room a bit frustrated.

"Let's began." Raxle spoke firmly.

 _Underground_

"So, what is the plan?" A tall, short haired man stood in front of the desk.

"This is what I want to happen. You two will grab her when she is alone. Do not hesitate just get it done. I want twenty of those monsters put in our holding cells and once that has been done we will start the war that needs to be started. They need to be wiped from the universe and I want this war to start now." Ronald spoke as he sat back in his chair and everyone ran off to start their task.

"Sir, we have everything set up. What if they react violently toward innocent people, sir?" A man stepped forward.

"That is what I am betting on Jackson. If they do not, we cannot start a war. There are sacrifices that must be made and I can spare a few lives to save the rest. These things are not human and do not deserve more then what we give our own pets. They are violent and I want that to be seen. If we start a war then they will be banned from our home, but that is the price for trying to protect your people." Ronald spoke.

"Sir, I have new information." A short stocky man spoke quietly.

"What is it Tanks?" He looked to the man.

"The Nadiorians have five habited planets." He spoke softly.

"What are you saying?" He stood.

"They have more than one planet that has their kind living on it. They have five times the fire power we do." He spoke softly.

"Find a fisole. If this doesn't go as I plan. I want a way to get them all over to their planet and seal them there forever." He sat back down calmly.

"Yes, sir." He ran off.

"They will not ruin my plans for this. I will have a contingence plan. Anymore questions, Jackson."

"No, sir. My apologies for questioning your plans." Jackson went to do his job.

A sadistic smile spread across Ronald's face as he watched the news. He was going to push this peace treaty back to square one.

 _The White House_

Castial tucked a lose lock of hair behind his ear. He was not up for being energetic today. He held his head low as he walked to the matching truck that he got. Once in the truck Castial put his head on the steering wheel. He was almost ready to cry, but sat up and started the car up.

"I can't let this affect my duties to Lord Raxle." He spoke to himself as he drove toward Zada's apartment complex.

His phone began to ring in his pocket. He answered it and hooked the phone to the car speakers.

"Hello Castial. It is Zeg'Dan. I wanted to apologize on Raxle's behalf for saying the things he said last night. He did not mean it. He is just a very uptight man that doesn't know how to have a personal life." Zeg'Dan spoke lightly.

"I have lived with him for a very long time now. He has never acted that way, but it will not affect my duty to him Lord Zeg'Dan. You do not have to apologize to me. Lord Raxle always means what he says and I just have to grow up and be happy where I am." Castial spoke.

"It saddens my heart to hear you say such a thing young one. Be strong, he will come around. I must go, but please let me know you have made it safely to your destination." Zeg'Dan spoke.

Castial hung up the phone and looked out past the buildings and people. He stared for a moment while sitting at a red light as the couple walking across the street. He smiled lightly as he saw the woman hold on tightly to the man's arm as they crossed. Her brown hair whipping in the wind as they continued on with their day. Castial pulled off as the light turned green and turned in to the parking lot. He parked the truck and got out. He bent over to grab the bags from the passenger seat. As he stood straight up he felt a large hand come across his face with a towel over his nose and mouth and something sharp pricked his neck. His eyes fluttered shut and his last thought was of the words Raxle spoke the night before.

 _Press Conference Room_

"Good Evening. I am here to make a very important announcement. An announcement of peace and understanding. We as a people have roamed this earth freely. With laws passed to be free, to have options, and opinions of our own given to us by our fore fathers. We are allowed to be ourselves. Whether it be religion, sexual orientation, or even our political standing. We can be who we choose to be and not be afraid to be that person. We have these rights, but we have not given them to all those that choose to live on our beautiful planet. The Nadiorians have been hunted and killed for years. There have been many mothers and children that have been taking from families. They hide themselves from us because of their fear of being pointed out and slaughtered. They can be themselves on their own planet, but must hide themselves from us. They should have the same rights and freedoms as the rest of us. I know it will take time to get used to, but the bill has been passed to let all Nadiorians walk freely as their true selves. To walk as their Ora intended them to be. This will go in affect in two weeks. They have done us great service in our lives and communities. You will be surprised to see that they sacrifice a lot to be here and make our economy better. I will take questions." The President looked around as hands began to shoot up in to the air and flashes from cameras in the room.

"Mr. President, do you think the people will be able to handle the way these beings might look?" A blonde woman looked at him intensely.

"I do. We have come to except so much more than that over the years and have overcome things a lot more difficult than this. I feel that the American people are ready for just a bit more change. It will be a brand new experience. I have meet a few and they have become some of my closest friends." He spoke.

"Sir, do you think this will prevent war? We have sources that say that they have five habitable planets. Is that true?" A male spoke from the back.

"We are more focused on establishing an understanding. There has not been any talk of war. Yes, it is true they have five planets that are inhabited by their many different races." He smiled.

"How do we know the Nadiorians will not attack us?" A woman spoke.

"Like I stated before Nadiorians are a peaceful people and they will never attack us unless we wage war on them. They have endured so much already and have yet to wage war on us as a whole. They have targeted those who have done wrong to them, but not those who are innocent. We are choosing peaceful solutions rather than trying to win everything with brute force." He looked out in the crowd for more questions.

"How do you think our children will take it, seeing them in true form at school and other things?" A man asked.

"I feel that our children will take it better than any of us. Children are easier to adapt to things because they are still in the learning phases of life and can easily be influenced. I am hoping that parents can influence the right ways and show their children that difference isn't to be feared but embraced and encouraged. Hatred is taught, so understanding and peace can be taught as well. I have meet a lot of Nadiorians and have yet to see their true forms, but they are great people. They are caring and get just as worried as any of us would of their children. The Nadiorian people have learned that judging others is not up to them. They take in everyone as family and they give people more chances than they deserve. We can learn a lot from them and vice versa." He nodded to another man to the far right

"Do you think that they pose a threat to our security seeing that they are more advanced than we are?" Another man spoke.

"No. We have given them no reason to attack. They are a peaceful people that want nothing to do with violence so long as violence is not presented to them as the only option. We will not have to worry about our security because they agree to follow the same laws as we do. Two more questions." He spoke.

"Are we any closer to finding the leader and his rouge Guygi members yet?" A woman in all black spoke.

"We are doing our best to locate them and charge them for their crimes. With the help of the Brothers of the Torein, the Nadiorian's version of police, we will be able to find them before any damage can be done by them." He looked around before pointing out a male reporter.

"Do you think the Guygi will attack in order to try and start a war on our behalf?" He looked up to the President.

"Great question. They could do such a thing, but we are being ever vigilant. We are trying to prevent that from happening. We will gain peace only if we gain understanding and we cannot do that if we are at war all the time. Thank you for coming out today." He smiled, nodded, and walked off down the hall toward all the offices.

He walked to a light brown door and he knocked slightly. He stepped in the room with three men dressed in black walking behind him. He looked in and saw Zada sitting on a desk with a notebook and something above the note book that she had in her hand. He laughed to himself when he saw the confused look on her face. She ran her fingers through her tight red curls and was looking at Raxle as he spoke in his native tongue.

"Wait…wait slow down. So, what is forgetfulness? I didn't hear it in the list of words you gave us." She looked down at the notebook again and her text book.

"You must listen closer. It is forutuza." Raxle stepped forward to point to the word on the list.

"Do not intimidate her Raxle. It will not help her learn, it will just cause her to run from your death grip. You may have to go back, brother and do the simpler things for another few days. Our language is at the top as the most difficult. We will just have to take a bit longer in the entry level things until they can properly recite the alphabet." Zeg'Dan chuckled as he walked over to Raxle's side, patting his back.

"It seems that way. I am not that mean, roti bosodoli." Raxle nudged Zeg'Dan in his side.

"Watch your tongue Raxle. There are women in the room." Zeg'Dan smiled.

"They can't understand me, dobiroti." Raxle smirked.

"Esamaria can." He smiled at Raxle and then looked past him.

Zeg'Dan looked back at Esamaria and back to the door. He tapped Raxle's shoulder and pointed to the door causing everyone in the room to turn in that direction. All laughter stopped as they saw the President looking in on them.

"Hello, Mr. President." Esamaria bounced out of her seat and walked up to the President as she smiled the guards that were behind him started to move in front of him.

"I wouldn't do that guys. She is fine, besides I don't think any of you even stand an honest chance fighting her off. She may look little but I have heard a thing or two about the training they get. They have all been trained since they could stand on their own two feet alone." The President smiled.

"We are sorry for ignoring you. We didn't even know that you came in to the room. I was just so focused on trying to learn this." Zada smiled at her friend.

"Yes I know. I am glad to see that you are learning as much as you can. Besides, watching you all interact with one another was the most I have been able to smile in a long while." He stepped further in to the room.

"Did you need me for something?" Zada asked as she began to close her things.

"No, I just wanted you to know that the conference went well and that I am having police double their watches just in case those Guygi decide to try something" He spoke.

"If I may, Mr. President? I am Lord Zeg'Dan, Council member from Athonia. I would suggest that you allow a few Brothers to accompany the watch, so that you can have some fresh eyes. It might also help to get the humans a bit more comfortable with our presence." Zeg'Dan had spoken from the side of Raxle with both of their arms crossed.

"That is a great idea. Thank you Lord Zeg'Dan. I am honored to have received advice from you. I will contact the Houses and see what they would like to spare me." The President bowed slightly as did Zeg'Dan.

"Not a problem Mr. President." Zeg'Dan sat in a chair closer to the front.

"Well, I have things to get to. Have fun." He laughed as he turned and left.

"We will end our lesson for today. I do not wish to strain your minds with so much in one day." Raxle spoke as he put his hand out in front of him, up underneath the floating orb and it went flat in his hand.

"Good my brain hurts." Kevin smiled as he threw his head back as his shoulder length black hair fell back with him.

"I know what you mean." Zada laughed as she rubbed her temples.

"Hey, I almost forgot. My husband wants me to invite you guys to dinner next weekend. That is if you all aren't doing anything that weekend. He told me to say he was cooking with ingredients from home and that he is cooking one of his family's recipes." Kevin looked around the room.

"I will certainly be attending dinner. There is nothing more delicious than a Nadiorian family recipe." Zeg'Dan spoke.

"That I must agree upon. I will attend as well." Raxle nodded.

"I guess we are all going to the dinner party because I want to taste this meal." Karen spoke.

"Nadiorian meats are rich and full of healthy, fatty goodness." Esamaria smiled as she spun in a circle.

"Zeg'Dan have you heard from Castial." Raxle pulled Zeg'Dan to the side while the others talked.

"I have not. I told him to contact me when he got back to Zada's apartment. He could just have forgotten and became busy with his thoughts and duties." Zeg'Dan spoke to him.

"Castial never forgets when he is told to do something from someone above him. Please, contact him for me." Raxle spoke.

"I will go do that now." Zeg'Dan stepped outside the room door.

"I have some things that I have to get done. I will be talking to press all day tomorrow with Kevin and Karen now that the news of the Nadiorian bill has become law. Let me know if you need me Lady Esamaria." Zada stood and picked up her things to head to her office.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Hey, what's up?" Zada smiled.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that Desmond and I were in your house. I stole the spare key that Jazz stole from your cat that your cat stole from me." Madison laughed.

"Alright. I have to go. Love ya. I got a lot of work to do." Zada chuckled and hung up.

She stepped out the door and ran in to Zeg'Dan.

"I am so sorry." She looked up to the man in front of her.

"It was my fault. I heard that you were trying to pursue Raxle as a mate." Zeg'Dan gave a devilish smirk and narrowed his eyes at her.

"That I was, but I saw the love in Castial's eyes for the stubborn mule and would never step on toes. Why do you ask?" She put her weight on one foot and smiled at the tall purple eyed man.

"I would love for you to go with me to dinner when you are free." Zeg'Dan stepped closer causing Zada's breath to catch in her throat.

"Ye…yeah. That sounds like a plan big guy." She pats him on the shoulder and laughed as she walked to her office.

He looked toward her and smiled as he watched her retreating form.

 _Washington Park_

He looked out toward the park through his tented black car windows. He shook his head and turned to the figure sitting across from him.

"Take the tape from his mouth. Scream and a lot of innocent people are going to die because of you." He crossed his arms over his chest as the tied up boy nodded vigorously.

The other man ripped the tape from the boy's mouth and he groaned in pain as he licked his dry, cracked lips. He looked out the window to all the children and families in the park.

"Now, you were not my intended target but it is good enough. You are important enough to make a point." He looked over the boy.

Ringing began to come from the boy's coat pocket.

"They are calling to check on me." The boy explained.

"I will answer it and you will tell them that you are okay. Be yourself and I won't kill everyone in this park. Understood?" He looked to the boy.

"Yes I understand." The boy held his head down.

"Castial, why haven't you called? Raxle is a bit frantic over your absence." Zeg'Dan spoke.

"My apologies Lord Zeg'Dan. I was very busy getting things prepared for tomorrow's lesson and a little in my thoughts. Please tell Lord Raxle not to worry. Please remind Lord Raxle to pick up those blue flowers for the Lady Satia." Castial spoke calmly.

"Alright, young one. I will remind him. Please do not forget to check in. He worries for you. I must go. We will see you soon." Zeg'Dan chuckled to the boy.

"My apologies, Lord Zeg'Dan. I will try my best to remember." He spoke and the phone hung up.

"Good job, Castial." He smiled.

"Sir, the others are in place." The other man spoke.

"Plant the bombs and then get the first squad to round up the people. Once they are done I want the second to line up the Nadiorians in the middle of the park. Make sure, Sirus has access to the media satellites. I want this worldwide." He smiled.

"It'll be done Mr. Lyles." The other man spoke.

Castial's eyes grew wide as he tried to struggle against what was binding him down.

"No use for that young Vosareon. A young one like you can't take too much copper in your blood stream. Your heart will eventually stop and I won't have use for you, so please stop and do as I say and sit still." Ronald looked to the boy as the other man had the needle to his neck.

Castial's body stilled as he felt the pressure of the needle to his neck.` 1111 He closed his eyes and held his head low.

' _Raxle would be so disappointed in me.'_ Castial thought to himself.


End file.
